


In The Heat Of The Moment

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus and Diego have decided it’s time to tell the others about their relationship.





	In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So after the way the last fic (unexpectedly) ended I decided that this had to be how the next one goes. The end took awhile to work out, but then it just hit me so...

“Family meeting!” Diego smiled from where he lay on one of the sofas as he heard Klaus sing song the words, ringing the bell that he’d come to use to call them together. Diego was glad that things were quieter now, the apocalypse that had reunited them in the past. That meant meetings were usually about more mundane things, which was nice. 

The last meeting was just over a week ago and it was Vanya who’d ask Klaus to gather everyone together. She’d decided she was going to return to the orchestra and was going to perform with them again in a few weeks. They’d all decided that they would go to support her and the way she’d smiled was infectious.

Diego smile to himself, sitting up as the others started to filter into the room. Five teleported in with a cup of coffee in his hand. Allison came in with Vanya and it was nice to see how they’d bonded despite everything that had happened. Allison was regaining her voice again, but she used it sparingly, still carrying around a yellow pad to write on. She wore one of Klaus’ knitted scarves around her neck, still self concious about the scar. Mom was smiling when she entered, looking over them kindly in the way she always did. Luther was last to arrive, lumbering in and taking his seat, the chair creaking under his weight. Diego was sure one of these days it would break, but he saved the quip.

“What is it Klaus?” Luther asked, watching as his brother moved to stand before them all, his skirt swishing from the motion. Since getting sober (and saving them with his and Ben’s power) they took him more seriously, something Diego was glad off. He’d seen how much it had hurt him when he’d been dismissed before, discounted because he was high. That was in the past and Diego was glad about that.

“I’ve got something to share with you all. Something wonderful.” He glanced to Diego, giving him a small smile before returning his attention to the group. “I have a boyfriend.”

“That’s wonderful Klaus, I’m so happy for you.” Vanya smiled brightly, an expression that looked a little alien on her face but Diego was glad for it. It was nice to see. Beside her, Allison grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “When do we get to meet him?”

“Are you all idiots?” Five rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee as the others looked at him. “Jesus, don’t any of you pay even the slightest bit of attention?” Another roll of his eyes and he looked at Klaus. “Good for you though, for both of you.”

Klaus smiled, reaching back and taking Diego’s hand. He knitted their fingers together rising from his seat to stand beside him. He could see the realising dawn on Allison’s face and she gave him the same thumbs up she’d given Klaus. “Yeah, it’s me. We’re together.” Diego was prepared to give them his best intimidating look, ready to tell them that if they had a problem with it they could just fuck off.

What he didn’t expect was Vanya to get up and hug them both. “I’m so happy for you.” He couldn’t see her face but he knew that she meant it. He could see Klaus’ face though and he looked overjoyed, which made him grin. More arms wrapped around him, this time from Allison and soon it became a group hug between all of them.

***

“That went better than I was expecting.” Klaus admits as they walk along the street, his fingers holding Diego’s hand again. Their admission had been followed by a series of questions over lunch. While they hadn’t gone out of their way to hide what they were doing it was nice to actually talk about it openly. Klaus has been smiling the whole time and Diego let him talk animatedly in response to their queries, making his own additions when needed but content to let him be the focus.

It was nice to see him so happy too.

“Yeah.” Diego returned his smile, letting him led the way to their destination. “It feels good to have things out in the open.” He gave Klaus’ hand a squeeze, letting him know how much he meant it.

Klaus smirked at him and then the rest of the short trip was a comfortable silence. They held hands most of the time, Diego only letting go when the street became busy with some tourists. Even then he stayed close to him, their hands rejoining once the street was freed up again. 

“Are you ready?” Klaus asked, turning to face him once they stopped outside the store. “We can always come back if this is too much.”

“It’s fine.” Diego gave his hand a squeeze, glancing at the darkened windows of the sex store. He was as excited as he was nervous and he doubted he’d go in if he was here alone. “Let’s go.”

Klaus grinned, releasing his hand and pushing open the door, waiting for Diego to follow him inside. He took a breath to soothe his nerves before doing so.

Once inside Diego felt his eyes widen as he scanned the place. He did it whenever he entered someplace new, a holdover from his training and he registered where all the toys were. The store wasn’t big, perhaps as big as the larger training room, but it was filled with... everything. Dildos, gags, paddles, restraints and at least a dozen things that Diego had no idea what they were or where they went.

Klaus walked through the aisles of the store, plucking a few items off the shelves. A butt plug, a gag, a collar, something else that he couldn’t see. Diego tried to look at the shelves, at the overwhelming number of toys, to see if anything took his interest.

“Klaus!” Diego turned towards the sound of the voice, which came from the man behind the counter. He looked a little at of place, wearing a black Metallica t-shirt that showed off muscular arms. Thick dark brown curls hung to his shoulders, his plump lips curved into a smile. “It’s been awhile, what are you doing here?”

Klaus sauntered over, his hips swaying and he settled his chosen items down on the counter. “It’s good to see you, I’m just here with my boyfriend.” He turned to Diego and grinned, gesturing him over. Diego smiled at the other man, wondering if his familiarity with Klaus meant he was an ex or just a friend. Or both.

“I’m Diego.” He smiled at the other man, wrapping one arm possessively around Klaus while sticking out his hand for the other man to shake. Not that he knew if hand shaking was appropriate in this situation. It wasn’t how he usually greeted people either.

The other man looked puzzled, but smiled as he took the offered hand, giving it a brief but firm shake. “I’m Ray.” When he let go Diego moved his hand back to his side, still studying this man, sizing him up. Ray gave him an amused look, returning his attention back to Klaus. “Is your boyfriend always this... intense?”

Klaus grinned as Diego felt himself flush. “It’s part of his charm.” Diego almost jumped when he felt Klaus’ hand shift down his back, giving his ass a squeeze. Klaus looked smug, his tongue darting across his lower lip. “Take a look around, see if there’s anything that catches your eye.”

Diego nodded, parting from him and taking a look around, heading along the other aisle of stuff. He could feel his cheeks flush at the sight of all these things. Rubber gear. Blow up dolls. Some things called fleshlights? It was all a little overwhelming. Maybe if he’d had something specific in mind, he could focus on finding it. He could feel his nerves start to rise again and he worried if he called Klaus for help his stutter would return. He took a breath, closing his eyes to calm his nerves, taking another look around the shelves.

His gazed flittered to a paddle and he lifted it up, giving it an experimental hit against the back of his hand. He smiled a little, carrying it over to Klaus. It was simple, sure, but it was something. If they came again, well he’d try and have something in mind first.

Klaus’ items were already bagged, so Ray scanned the paddle and added it to the black plastic bag. Ray hummed to himself as he pressed a few extra keys on the register. “Ok with your discount that comes to...”

“Wait discount?” Diego looked at Klaus in disbelief, wondering why he’d have such a discount in a place such as this. 

“I’ll just use pop it on the card Ray.” Klaus smiled, his slim fingers handing the plastic over. Ray tapped it against the register’s card reader and then he handed it back over with that bright smile on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun.” He winked at Diego, passing the bag over to Klaus. “Hope you’ll come by again, it’s always fun to see you.”

“You too Ray!” Klaus grinned, offering him a wave as he grasped the handles of the bag, leading a slightly bewildered Diego out of the store. 

Once they were out in the cooler air, Klaus took his hand again as they made their way back home" Diego let out a soft sigh of relief at being back outside. “So, how is it you know that guy?” Diego asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Oh Ray? He’s a sweetie.” Klaus replied with a smile, not really answering. “Remember when The Academy was together and there was that incident at the music festival?”

Diego thought for a second, then nodded. There were so many missions they’d been on together that sometimes they were a blur. He remembered the festival though, that some crazy guy was going to somehow use the music to control the crowds so he had a ready made army. It was crazy, but they managed to stop him. Diego’s knife throwing had come in handy, slicing through the cables that had him hooked to the amps.

“Well Ray was one of the bands there. They were very grateful for our help, though I don’t think you were paying much attention.” Klaus grinned at him and Diego blushed, remembering how the organisers had given them backstage passes and free food as a reward. The new kinds of food from the food trucks had an allure for him. “Anyway, I’ve seen him around a few times. He gives me a discount cause of what we did back then. It’s sweet really.” Klaus shrugged slightly before they turned onto the street that they now called home again.

“Yeah it is.” Diego smiled, before peering over at Klaus, at the bag he held. “So, what did you get?”

“Just a few basic things. You’ll see soon.” Klaus kissed his cheek, giving his hand a squeeze. “You were ok in there right? It wasn’t too much?”

“I’m ok.” He squeezed Klaus’ hand in return to let him know he meant it. “It was a little... overwhelming.”

“Yeah, there is a lot to take in.” Klaus offered him a smile, his fingers stroking the skin of his hand gently. “Especially if you’ve never been to one before.” Diego nodded, feeling reassured by his words. He knew such places made a lot of people nervous and embarrassed, especially first time round. Klaus leaned in close, whispering the words into his ear. “I’ll make it up to you after dinner.”

They were too close to a crowd of people for Diego to answer, but he had a feeling he knew what that meant.

***

Dinner was good, the family had ordered pizza and shared it together, which had led to them all watching a film together. It was nice, having family time like this and Klaus was a comforting presence pressed up against his side. As soon as the pizza was gone he wrapped an arm around him, holding him close while he watched the film play out on the large screen.

The second the credits rolled Klaus grabbed his hand, pulling him up and put the room, giving him just enough time to say his goodbyes to his bemused siblings. He didn’t care, not really. He just wanted to be alone with Klaus again. Being with him made him feel like a horny teenager, the way he managed to get him worked up.

As soon as they were in Klaus’ room he had Diego against the wall, attacking him with lips and teeth and tongue. It made him ache in his pants, his eyes lidding as his lover ran his hands over his body.

“Tell me Diego.” Klaus whispered in his ear, once he broke the kiss, his voice every bit as desperate sounding as he felt. “What do you want?” It was a simple enough question, but it was one that was filled with possibilities. 

“I want you out out of those clothes, want to see you like no else can.” Klaus smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips as he stood back from him. His nimble fingers worked to remove his clothing, pulling his t-shirt up and off his slim body. It wasn’t a sexy striptease, this was more about the desperate and urgent removal of clothing. Klaus pushed his skirt off, which he’d changed back into when he took their bag upstairs.

Diego hummed in approval, reaching down to start shedding his own clothing. He hurriedly undid his fly, pushing his pants down his legs to pool around his ankles. His tee followed Klaus’, tossed to one side without a care. When they fully naked, he looked Klaus over, marvelling at how pretty he was. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, fully aware of just how awed he sounded.

Klaus smirked at him, cocking his hip to one side, running a hand down his his chest. His fingers continued past his hips, towards his erection and his fingertips danced along it. “And you’re sexy. Look how hard you make me.”

Diego grinned, loving the sight of him like that. He stalked the brief distance towards him, running his hands over him. “Mmm is all this for me?”

“Uh huh.” Klaus replied, hips pressing against him so that their dicks touched. “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Diego licked his lips and pushed Klaus back towards the bed. “On your back.” Klaus nodded, kissing him briefly before laying back on the bed. Diego grabbed the lube from the bedside table, popping it open and slicking his fingers up quickly. It only took him a few moments now, due to all the practice he’d had with Klaus. He drizzled some into his cock for good measure to save time before returning the bottle to its place. Klaus had his  
legs spread wide for him, looking almost unbearably sexy. He reached between Klaus’ legs, easily finding his hole. “You look so hot Klaus.” Diego purred, pressing two fingers into him. 

“So do you.” Klaus let out a breathy groan as his fingers filled him up. “I love having your fingers inside me, they’re so... fuck, skilled.” He moaned, his body squirming against the sheets and Diego knew why. He’d found his spot, he always did. It was just so... easy. He rocked his fingers in and put, pulling them apart to stretch him open. “Not as much as I love your dick of course but still...”

Diego grinned at the sight of him, arching his back and rocking his ass back against him. “You need this don’t you huh? Need to be filled with my dick, yeah?”

Klaus nodded, gasping and squeezing around his fingers. “Yeah, c’mon. Please... fuck me.”

Diego needed no more encouragement. He removed his fingers and Klaus wrapped his legs around his waist as he lined himself up. He took a deep breath before pressing back inside the now familiar tight heat of his brother. “Oh yeah, you have the most amazing ass Klaus.” He held onto his thighs for leverage, starting to thrust in and out of him. “It’s like it was made for me.”

“I feel the same about yours.” Klaus sighed, his eyelids fluttering as his head tipped back. He looked blissed out, like he did when he was high. Diego loved the sight of it, loved that he made him feel so good.

He fucked him hard, the bedsprings creaking beneath them and he soon shifted his hand. His slick fingers wrapped around Klaus’ dick and he started stroking him. “You look amazing, fuck. You should see yourself. So beautiful and sexy and... fuck.”

“Flatterer.” Klaus responded with a grin, his ass fluttering around him. “You are too, my big strong man.” His thighs twitched, squeezing around his waist. Diego stroked him faster eager to get him off. “So close, you make me cum like no one else can Diego...” He thrust up, meeting the hand that Diego was using to stroke him. 

“Cum for me Klaus, love to see it.” Diego growled, feeling like he was reaching his peak too. Klaus cried out, fingers grasping the sheets as he came, painting his belly with his load. His ass squeezed around his cock making Diego close his eyes, head tilting back. “Shit, I love you Klaus!” He groaned, holding him tighter as he sank into him one last time as he filled him up.

It took him a few moments to come down from his orgasm, to refocus on Klaus beneath him. When he did he realised he was grinning, his eyes sparkling. It was different from his usual post orgasmic look and Diego pulled out of him. “You said you loved me. Did you mean it or was it just my amazing ass?” Klaus let out a giggle and Diego felt himself flush.

He’d told Klaus that he loved him before, but that was in a brotherly way. This was the first time he’d said it to him since they started this. He didn’t expect to have said it like this. “Yeah Klaus, I mean it. I love you.” He readjusted Klaus’ limbs so he was laying fully on the bed before joining him, still breathless. “What about you?” He asked, nudging him slightly with his elbow.

Klaus was still grinning as he draped an arm over his chest, holding him close. “Of course I love you.” He turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. “It’s nice to hear it.” He kissed him, soft and gentle and Diego relaxed into it. He’d never felt so content as he did when he was like this, laying in bed with Klaus in his arms.

“It is.” He whispered when the kiss was broken and he pulled the covers over them. It had been a busy day and he could sure use the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lemme know if there’s anything you’d like going forward (next one might be restraints)
> 
> (And, as always, comments are awesome)


End file.
